In some systems for storing data, two or more identical copies may be stored at two or more data sites. In certain embodiments, the data may be replicated at the different data sites either synchronously or asynchronously. When data is synchronously replicated, the replicated data may be in sync at any point in time. In contrast, when data is asynchronously replicated, a time delay exists between when operations are performed at a first site and when the operations are replayed at the other data sites.
At times, data stored at the different data sites may be attacked by malware. For example, ransomware, a type of malware, may lock up data in a system, encrypt the data, or perform other operations that could make the data inaccessible. When the data is inaccessible, the ransomware may provide a message demanding money to decrypt the data or make the file accessible. The malware operations may be replicated at the multiple data sites storing the replicated data.